Kenun Kurama/Genin
| age = Part I: 12-13 Part II: 15-17 | gender = File:18px-Gender Male.svg.png Male | height = 165 cm | weight = 42.2 kg | hometown = Konohagakure | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | team = Team Shisui | previous team = | base of operations = | family = | clan = Kurama Clan | education = | marital status = | rank = Genin | classification = Sensor Type | reg = 012590 | academy = 12 | chuunin = | jonin = | series debut = | roleplay debut = | game debut = | english = | japanese = | tailed beast = | kekkei genkai = Chōyumemyaku | kekkei maru = | nature = (Affinity) Yin Release | jutsu = Basic Techniques Chakra Scalpel Chakra Transfer Technique Cloaking Technique Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Enclosing Technique Genjutsu Binding Healing Technique Mist Servant Technique Sly Mind Affect Technique Sound Wave Technique String Bean Binding Illusion Temporary Paralysis Technique Unsealing Technique Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance Wind Release: Gust Wind Release Stream | weapons = Bo-staff Ocarina Kunai Scroll Shuriken | tools = | tblColour = | textColour = white }} is a Genin-level Shinobi from Konohagakure's Noble Kurama Clan, hailing from the Main Family. He is the youngest of his large family, with five elder half-sisters, all of whom are talented and well-known Kunoichi, and is also the only boy. As a member of Team Shisui, his drive as a Shinobi is to learn all there is to know about the origins of Ninja. Background Pre-Birth and Birth Early Life and Childhood Personality Nindō Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Physical Prowess and Taijutsu Due to his frail body, Kenun is, by his own admittance, the least physically capable of both his team and his graduating class. While his muscles are still strong enough for sparring and regular exercise, the frailness of his body keeps him from being able to land any strong hits or performing any great physical feats. To help make up for his lack of physical capabilities, he is currently working with Shisui on raising his speed, agility, and other light aspects. In terms of actual Taijutsu, Kenun's fighting style mainly focuses on evading and redirecting his opponent's attacks, while quickly taking advantage of any opening in their defenses. Bukijutsu As a properly trained Ninja, Kenun has some skill in the general use of weapons. While not his specialty, he is quite adapt with Shurikenjutsu and has enough skill to combine the art with his Wind Release, to raise the sharpness and cutting power of knives and shuriken. In terms of actual specialization, his two most commonly used weapons are his collapsable staff and his Father's sword. Despite being mediocre in traditional Taijutsu, due to his frail body, he has a surprising amount of skill when it comes to Kenjutsu and Bōjutsu, often combining the two arts with his poor Taijutsu to create his own weapon-based Taijutsu. Ninjutsu While not his speciality, Kenun does have some skill in the various sub-categories that fall under the art. From Clan training, knows a handful of supportive and supplementary techniques that he uses in combination with his various Genjutsu. From Shisui, he was taught how to create Shadow Clones, with his maximum number being five. Nature Transformation So far, Kenun's nature transformations are the basic element of Wind, and the specialized element of Yin. Unlike most members of his Clan, Kenun has a rare Wind Release affinity, a rarity even within his family. His affinity is noted as being particularly strong despite his young age, to the point that he is able to create great gusts of wind using very basic techniques. Medical Ninjutsu Genjutsu As a member of the Kurama Clan, Kenun is a naturally talented Genjutsu user, having mastered his family's signature Illusion at a very young age. He is able to discern when a Genjutsu is being used and identify what type it falls under. As per the usual of a Konoha-nin, his illusions typically involve the use of trees, flora, and other agriculture: using leaves and flowers to disarm his opponents and divert their attention, and then using vines and roots to attack. Chōyumemyaku and Five Senses Fudajutsu Other skills Part I Part II Notes and Trivia * As per the usual for members of the Kurama Family, Kunen's forename is a cloud-themed name. The name "Ken'un" means . * All images of Kenun are taken from Syaoran Li and Tsubasa Li from CLAMP. His personality is also somewhat based off of the original Syaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura. ** His skill in Fudajutsu and Kenjutsu also comes from Syaoran Li's. * According to the databook(s): ** Kenun's hobbies are meditation and painting, and exercising. ** He wishes to fight against Yakumo, Kurenai Yūhi, and Shisui and Itachi Uchiha. ** Kenun's favourite foods are most seafoods and most sweets, with his favorites being Sushi and anything Chocolate. He dislikes most meats, with steak being his absolute least favorite. ** Kenun's favourite word is . ***His favorite phrase is "Dream a better dream".